


Romantic Fiction

by PalestAzure



Category: Choices: The Royal Masquerade (Visual Novel)
Genre: Daydreaming, F/M, Fantasizing, Light Angst, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:27:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22173292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PalestAzure/pseuds/PalestAzure
Summary: Kayden, the Crown Shield, can’t get the new Lady of the House of Aster out of his mind. After retiring from his long day, he finds some comfort in a present she had given him.
Relationships: Crown Shield/Main Character (The Royal Masquerade), Kayden Vescovi/Main Character (The Royal Masquerade)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Romantic Fiction

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on one of the book options that MC gives Kayden in the diamond scene in Chapter 2.

The day had been full of the usual routines of accompanying the King Regent to his varied affairs and overseeing strict and secure perimeters around the estate. The one aspect that was missing from the day was the appearance of Lady Katerina. Kayden had become used to her presence around the House of Fierro, but her absence today dwelled on his mind more so than he would have ever predicted. 

As he entered his simple quarters, her image clouded his thoughts as he prepared for the night. He began building a fire in the modest fireplace in the corner of the room. He brushed aside some of the dark soot from the previous fire and piled on logs he had accumulated and kept in a neat pile, which was representative of the uncluttered space he maintained. He grabbed his metal tinderbox and took out the materials needed to set the fire. With expertise, he struck the firesteel with the tinder and immediately ignited the char cloth that he set atop the logs to get the fire going. 

He remained crouched in front of the fireplace, as he watched the orange and yellow flames rise. The colors reminded him of a pendant Lady Katerina had worn during their last meeting. The oval jacinth that hung directly above the intersection of her collarbones radiated as brightly as the smile she usually offered to him. He closed his eyes picturing her genuine smile that lingered on her face whenever her eyes met his. He could also hear the accompanying laughter from her usual playfulness when the tension faded from her face and her eyes lit up. Kayden smiled wistfully as he lingered on the memory. 

He finally rose and began removing his gloves and then the pendant from around his neck. He placed them with care on a table that sat against the wall opposite his bed. As the room began to warm up, he discarded his black, leather vest and green shirt. He folded them and placed them on the table next to the pendant and gloves. The light from the fire gave his caramel complexion a slight golden hue that illuminated along the curves of his well-defined muscles, muscles that visibly contracted as he continued removing clothing from his body until he was only left in his trousers. 

He had no appetite since he had already spent the evening at the Blue Dragon Tavern with his founded family as they freely consumed black ale, roasted chicken, and bread. Instead, he felt the need to retire. He knew Lady Katerina would be visiting tomorrow, and that made him feel the need to retire in haste. He laid back on his bed, his head finding its usual resting place on the pillow. He closed his eyes and sighed. The quietness of his room with only the gentle crackling of the fire was a solace from the daily complications surrounding the nobility. 

The moment he adjusted his head against the pillow, he felt a hard object beneath. He smiled in realization and reached under the pillow to pull out a book that Lady Katerina had given him those many nights ago when she gave him a tour of her sister’s study. It was also the same night the House of Aster became part of the nobility. He recalled every detail of the moment and could hear her words clearly as if she were standing right there next to him.

_“I find that under one’s pillow is an ideal location.”_

He stared at the cover of the book before opening it. He had already read the first chapter. Perhaps he could continue it tonight. The light from the fire was close enough for him to see the words on the page. He turned to the first page of the second chapter and began reading. As he read, he could feel a flush creep across his cheeks. 

_Her hand inched closer to the front of his trousers. She could feel him pleading for her from beneath._

_“Thy loins quake beneath my touch. Let me take thee into my own, for I too am as ripe with desire for thee.”_

Kayden could hear the dialogue in her distinct voice. Her tender inflection contrasted with the striking beats of purposefully stressed words that created a heated arousal in the pit of his stomach. He swallowed deeply, the flush now migrating to his ears. He placed the book down next to him as he closed his eyes, picturing the woman in the narrative as Lady Katerina in all her exquisiteness. 

Her long, brown hair fell against her shoulders and framed her v-shaped face. A few thin, wavy locks lingered against her cheeks, while her intense hazel eyes were filled with vigorous desire. Kayden began to feel a tightness against his own trousers. He placed a hand on his pectoral. His thumb began to trace the circumference of his nipple. He then slid his hand down along his abdominals to meet the enlarged curvature that protruded against the fabric of his trousers. He traced the bulge with a featherlike touch of his fingertips, making circular motions. Kayden bit his lower lip as his eyes focused on the view in front of him. His hungry eyes trailed down the length of Katerina’s bare neck. 

He reached inside his trousers to pull out his sex. He held it against his stomach as he began to slowly stroke the underside of the shaft. With each stroke, there was an increasing expansive feeling in his chest. His strokes increased in pace, while he simultaneously pulled in deep, heated breaths. Katerina shrugged off a strap of her dress from her left shoulder, baring more of her smooth and radiant skin for his eyes alone. Kayden switched hands and began a twisting motion from the base to the tip of his length. Each stroke was long and powerful, proof of his eagerness for the woman appearing before him.

_For I too am ripe with desire._

He heard her voice again mimicking the words from the novel. At the same time, she revealed her other shoulder to him, resulting in her gown falling fully to the floor and exposing her entire figure to him. Her nipples were hard and erect in the center of her full and perky breasts. Her waist had a slight inward curve that met her wide hips that were in equal symmetry to her shoulders. Her thighs were long and strong with a glistening wetness hinting from between them. 

Kayden’s mouth opened in wonder. His head pushed back further into the pillow. His hips began to thrust in rhythm to the movement of his hand along his shaft. He could feel the blood pulsating beneath his palm.

_Let me take thee into my own._

“Katerina…” Her name fell from his tongue in ease. 

Katerina crawled on top of him. He could feel her walls enclose around him, and he let out a guttural gasp. She rode him fervently, her eyes never leaving his. One side of her mouth curled up in a seductive smirk, with teeth subtly peeking from behind her full, moist lips. Her hands were pressed firmly against his chest for support, as she continued grinding against him. She had full control over him, allowing him to reach her center with great force. 

He pumped himself in earnest. The fast pace left him temporarily breathless and light-headed, and he soon stopped after a cathartic groan. His member pulsated strongly within his grip. His hand capped the tip, and he felt a healthy and powerful flow beat against and fill his palm. Warmth immediately infused his body and he felt tension leaving it. His eyes fluttered open, trying to adjust to the dim light in the room. Once they were in focus, he saw that he was alone. 

He sat up and shook his head, perhaps in shame or hopelessness or both. He was a guard. She was a noble, who was soon to be engaged. That was something he had to continually remind himself, especially once tomorrow came. He let out a heavy sigh as he stood up and walked to the table to grab a cloth. He looked out the window as he wiped his hand, longing for the sun to soon rise. 

He returned to the bed, sitting on its edge. He looked over to his side at the book, and a bemused smile etched across his face. His fingers traced the edges of the book before he placed it back under his pillow. He layed back down, his eyes fixed on the ceiling. His mind began to wander to her again because tomorrow had yet to arrive. And it was only romantic fiction after all.


End file.
